Chaotic Truth or Dare
by SnowBordr
Summary: I got help from Yashamon. CC/ GF crew plays a humiliating and revealing game of truth or dare. R+R!!!


Chaotic Truth or Dare  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids  
  
My first fic I hope u enjoy!!  
  
Van: Hey everyone, wanna play truth or dare?  
  
Moonbey: Only if I get to see Fiona naked again  
  
Fiona: Pervert. No more sex for u young lady.  
  
Irvine: Fuck off Van. Stop touching me, nooooo get away!!! I'll play your fucking game if u stop ass-raping me.  
  
Thomas: Van! Get away from my territory!  
  
Van: OK!!!OK!!! But only if you play.  
  
Raven: I'm Surrounded by homosexuals!  
  
Van: Ok, Fiona truth or Dare?  
  
Fiona: Truth.  
  
Van: Are you and Moonbey actually having a sexual relationship?  
  
Fiona: Blush Yes. My turn. Thomas truth or dare?  
  
Thomas: Dare  
  
Fiona: Do it with Irvine for us right here, right now.  
  
Thomas: With pleasure!! (  
  
Van: So it's true. you don't like Fiona!  
  
Thomas & Irvine: Duh!!! sweatdrop  
  
Irvine & Thomas rock up and down on the couch so much that everyone has to sit on the ground.  
  
Thomas: Moonbey, T or D?  
  
Moonbey: Dare  
  
Thomas: I dare u to pick Van's nose for him for a week and feed it to him.  
  
Moonbey: Hell no.  
  
Thomas: Then be Straight for ALL of tomorrow  
  
Moonbey: pouty face Fine, I'll pick Van's nose!  
  
Van: nose is runny START NOW!  
  
Moonbey: Raven, T or D?  
  
Raven: I'm not playing your sick little game!  
  
All: So?  
  
Raven: angry Truth.  
  
Moonbey: Do you have a heart?  
  
Ryss: walks in Yes, he does. I of all people should know.  
  
Raven: feeling homicidal I told you NEVER to speak of those eight hours we spent together in Zoid Eve!  
  
Van: Eight hours? Wow, you can last awhile man!  
  
Raven: Fuck u  
  
Fiona: It's 9:00  
  
All: So?  
  
Fiona: I get horney at 9:00  
  
Raven: That's nice. ok Van T or D?  
  
Van: Dare  
  
Raven: Let me kill u.  
  
Van: Never  
  
Raven: FINE!!! Castrate yourself and become a monk.  
  
Van: Take away my manhood. Why don't u just kill me.  
  
Raven: Sure  
  
Irvine: I think u could call it todlerhood  
  
Van: Fiona T or D  
  
Fiona: Truth  
  
Van: if u had a dollar for every drug u bought how much money would you have  
  
Fiona: more than I started with!!! (  
  
All: .  
  
Fiona: Ryss, you're being drawn in too. T or D?  
  
Ryss: Dare.  
  
Fiona: Then show off your breasts to me and Moonbey.  
  
Ryss: flicks off Fine, fuckin' perverted Zoidian lesbian!  
  
All: All Right!  
  
Raven: getting hard  
  
Ryss: Irvine T or D?  
  
Irvine: Dare  
  
Ryss: I Dare u to steer your Lightning Saix over to my Geno Saurer so they start fucking each other  
  
Irvine: Deal  
  
Thomas: I thought u loved me (  
  
Irvine: Van T or D?  
  
Van : Truth  
  
Irvine: Have u ever had sexual thoughts about Zeke?  
  
Van: Yup, every night at 9:00!!!  
  
Moonbey: Geez 9:00 is the time for everyone.  
  
Thomas: You know, I accidentally proposed to Zeke.  
  
Van: Zeke! Your cheating on me!  
  
Zeke: ROAR!(All for cash!)  
  
Van: THOMAS YOU WILL DIE! T or D?  
  
Thomas: afraid of dare Truth.  
  
Van: Would you possibly ever let me make love to Irvine without you shooting at me?  
  
Thomas: NO!!! That's not even a truth question!  
  
Irvine: kisses Thomas deeply THANK YOU!!! grabs Thomas's butt as he's going to sit down  
  
Thomas: OOOOH! Frisky aren't we? (  
  
Raven: I think I'm gonna hurl!  
  
Ryss: Too. much. gayness. must. reach. door.  
  
Dr. D comes in : O hi there honey buns talking to Zeke Wasn't last night so fun. Me sticking my dick up your ass for 10 hours and when I tried to get out I was stuck. O I luv u Zeke!!!!!!  
  
Van gives Zeke the Death Glare  
  
Zeke: ROAR!!! (hey it's a living!)]  
  
Raven: eww, gay mania. picks up Ryss come on babe ill fuck u in my zoid we'll spend another 8 hours. Ah yeah lets go!!!  
  
Shadow walks in: ROAR GROWL GROWL!!! (Hey Zeke, Wanna come over to my place and check out my "gears"!)  
  
Zeke: ROAR!!! (how much?!?!)  
  
Shadow: GROWL! (how does 20$ an hour sound)  
  
Zeke: ROAR!!! (ooo 480$ sounds like a deal)  
  
(A/N you do the math and if u don't know math that's 24 hours.)  
  
Thomas: What are they talking about.  
  
Van: they are talking about how much money Shadow will owe Zeke for 24 hours of sex.  
  
Moonbey: ouch I'd feel sore after that.  
  
Shadow sucks on Zeke's tail as they walk out the door.  
  
Thomas: Well that was disturbing. Fiona T or D?  
  
Fiona: Dare  
  
Thomas: Give Moonbey a rim job (like her ass)  
  
Fiona pulls down Moonbey's pants: eww it's brown.  
  
Moonbey: that's the color of the rest of my skin!!! Fiona licks her ass  
  
Moonbey: Hey that tickles.  
  
Van: All this Lesbianism is making me horny. Irvine! Bed Time!  
  
Irvine & Thomas: Fucking again HELL NO!!!  
  
Van: Damn. I thought I tricked you that time. goes to bed with Irvine porn  
  
Fiona: Irvine T or D?  
  
Irvine: Truth.  
  
Fiona: Why do you wear that eye patch?  
  
Irvine: It turns on Thomas.  
  
Moonbey: How long have you two known eachother?  
  
Irvine: 16 years.  
  
Moonbey: And did you two have a sexual relationship then?  
  
Irvine: Yes. Wanna know a secret about Karl and Captain Herman?  
  
Thomas: I do! I do!  
  
Irvine: Ever wonder why they're such good friends?  
  
All: O_O;  
  
Thomas: Hey Irvine I have a "surprise" for u at my house!!!  
  
Irvine: let's go, bye lezbos. Thomas & Irvine Kiss and leave  
  
Fiona: Well, there's no point in Truth or Dare with only two people  
  
Moonbey: Wanna make videos of us having sex?  
  
Fiona: Sure! 


End file.
